


I'm Still Into You

by BabyyCakess



Series: Home [2]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is very glad to be back home for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> title and the lyrics used are from Paramore-Still Into You
> 
> there is a smidgen of porn in here

"Goddamn fuckin' vultures," Jensen grumbles, slamming the apartment door closed behind him and locking it for good measure.

Being famous is more difficult than one would think. 

For example, Jensen can no longer go anywhere, including grocery shopping, without being followed by paparazzi.

Jensen is ecstatic to be back in the privacy of his own home. The tour only ended a week ago but it's great to be home and see Jared everyday again. He just wasn't expecting the paparazzi to be borderline-stalking him and so he's slightly out of breath from trying to outrun them.

All of his anger melts away when he hears Jared's singing coming from the kitchen; he follows the sound, patting the dogs on the head as he walks by.

Jensen sets the grocery bags down on the table and then just stops and stares. 

Jared is oblivious, unaware that Jensen is even home; he's got his back to Jensen and he's washing the dishes, soap suds flying everywhere. He's shaking his hips to the beat of the music on his iPod, headphones lodged in his ears.

Jensen licks his lips, eyes raking over his boyfriend's naked back.

Jared's only wearing pajama bottoms that barely cling to his hips and singing loudly and terribly off-key. 

Jensen stays where he is, arms crossed, leaning against the table and watching with a fond look on his face.

  
"And after all this time I'm still into you  
I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
And even after all this time   
I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by  
That I'm not into you!"

Jared jumps when Jensen wraps his arms around him and pulls a headphone out. 

"I'm home," he whispers softly, then kisses the sensitive spot just underneath Jared's ear.

Jared turns to face Jensen, batting at his chest with wet hands but Jensen just holds him tighter and tenderly kisses his neck.

"Did you get Oreos?" Jared asks breathlessly.

Jensen grins. 

"I did."

Jared leans in for a kiss; he moans when he feels Jensen's hands on his ass, dipping into the back of his waistband, running his fingers along any skin he can reach. 

Jensen grins when he realizes Jared's not wearing anything underneath his pajama pants.

"Babe, n-not in the kitchen. I just finished cleaning," Jared protests, but he arches into Jensen's wandering hands.

He gasps when Jensen's finger teases his hole.

"God, fuck..." Jensen groans, nipping at Jared's bottom lip. "You're still open from last night."

Jared whimpers when Jensen removes his hands.

"Well, you kind of wrecked me last night..." Jared admits.

"Four times."

"Jen, please..."

"Bedroom," Jensen growls.

"Yeah," Jared agrees.

_It's so good to be home,_ Jensen thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are better than chocolate <3


End file.
